Efficient charged aerosol generators may be fabricated in sizes from about 1 kilowatt up to the multi-megawatt range, covering the entire gamut of sizes required for various power requirements. Advantages of the charged aerosol electrothermodynamic devices are:
Extensive background work is described which gave rise to an understanding of the problems to which the present inventions provide the solutions needed to construct practical and useful ETD generators.